


Dear Caprican Forum

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Community: bsg_kink, Crack, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various characters write letters to Caprican Forum.  They've got to tell somebody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilots Do It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Caprican Forum (a bsg_kink Fun Night theme from way back), based on an old bsg_epics prompt: Kara talks Lee into a threesome with Laura, only it's not what he thinks.

Dear Caprican Forum,

You’re never going to believe this - hell I still don’t believe it.

The other day, my best friend came into my office and said, “You, me, Laura.  Flight Deck.  0200.  

First of all, you have to understand that my best friend has propositioned me lots of times, and I’ve always been able to say no, but this time...well, Laura is a total hottie for an older lady, all red hair and pale skin and frankly the idea of watching my best friend and Laura together was just too fantastic to resist!  They’re both babes.

Still, there are rules to follow, regulations put in place for a reason, and I put it all out of my head and went to bed.  After all, Laura was too classy a lady to be caught making out on the flight deck where anyone could see, and besides that, I’m pretty sure she has a thing for my father.  My best friend had to be teasing me.  

But at 0215, she was shaking me awake, manic grin on her face.  “Come on, Laura’s waiting!”  My best friend doesn’t know this, but when I’m half asleep, she could probably talk me into a bank robbery.  I’m really grateful that she only tries to frak me when I’m awake and in control of my faculties.

Anyway, back to the story!

I asked her, “Don’t you mean Madame President?”

She just gave me a look and giggled, repeating, “Laura’s waiting for us.”

She dragged me down to the flight deck.  On the way, I noticed she was wearing those tight-fitting fleet-issue shorts, and only one tank, and I was only wearing sweatpants, not even any underwear.  What can I say, it was laundry day.  I prayed Laura would have more clothes on than my best friend did, or my erection would be impossible to hide.  Walking down the corridors of the battlestar was already becoming problematic for me.

So we got to the flight deck, which was pretty much deserted at this time of night, and the lights were low, and she was leading me by the hand across the deck, me looking for Laura the whole time.  She stopped in front of a plane.  I looked at the plane, wondering where Laura was, and then I nearly hit myself when I realized.  I should have known!  

We were standing in front of the Blackbird, nicknamed Laura, and my best friend hadn’t suggested a threesome with the President of what was left of humanity, but rather with a stealth plane!

I’d like to say I was disappointed, but I was still kind of half asleep, and I’ve been wanting to frak my best friend for years, and the chance to not just frak her, but frak her in a plane?  Well, my mind wasn’t sharp enough to make me turn it down.  I must have taken too long thinking about it, though, because her smile faltered, and she backed away from me a little bit.  

She looked at the plane and said, “I was hoping this would be the thing that would finally make you give in, but if you really don’t want to…”

That’s as far as she got, because I grabbed her and kissed her, trying to communicate with my lips and tongue what my words had always failed to say: Yes.  Gods, a thousand times, yes!

She caught fire under my experienced hands.  Well, she’s pretty experienced, too, so that may have had something to do with it, but she was moaning and kissing me back, and had her hand down my sweats, tight and hot around my cock, and it was all I could do to pull her hand away.  

I had to know.  “Are we doing this down here, or are we doing it in Laura?”  It sounded so dirty when I said it that way.  She must’ve thought so, too, because she got a ladder from nearby, pulled off her tank and tossed it on the deck (oh, my gods, my best friend has got the best tits in the Twelve Colonies, and since I’ve seen most of what’s left of them, I can say this pretty authoritatively!) and told me, “Oh, we’re definitely doing it inside Laura.”  And she smirked that way she has that always makes me want to shove her panties to her feet and frak her over a table.

Instead, she started up the ladder, and I followed.  Her luscious ass was in my face, and I couldn’t resist biting it.  I mean, it was right there!  She moaned again, and I tried to make a mental note that she liked that sort of thing.  Maybe she’d let me have another chance to frak her after this, you know?

Laura was a little bigger inside than the planes we usually flew, and we muddled about, trying to figure out how to work this, until she pushed me into the seat before skimming her shorts down her thighs.  Sweet Aphrodite, she wasn’t wearing any panties!  I could tell she wanted me, because she was close enough for me to smell her arousal and see the slight glisten of her wetness.  I hurriedly pushed my sweats down into the floor of the plane and yanked her into my lap.

I sucked her nipples like a pro and when I rammed inside her wet heat, I must’ve given her the ride of her life, because for once, my best friend said nothing but “Yes” to me for almost ten minutes.  I don’t know how I lasted that long, but I’m glad I did.  She collapsed onto me, kissing my neck and panting in my ear, still saying “Yes” every once in a while, before falling asleep with my cock still inside her.

I know it might sound kinky, but I think the part that was the biggest turn-on for me was the way she kept saying “Yes.”  She’s usually saying “No” and refusing orders and I just can’t wait to make her scream out “Yes” again sometime soon.  I can’t even remember why it was that I kept turning her down all these years.

Signed,

Best Viper Pilot in the Fleet


	2. Yours In Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain politician's slant on his night with a Viper jock.

Dear Caprican Forum,

Ordinarily, I wouldn’t write to such a pedestrian publication, but I simply must tell someone about my recent experience with, well, let’s just call her Blondie (and though there was a voice in my head telling me I’d never find out, she _is_ a real blonde), shall we?

I was at a recent political function, where I was the star, naturally, and in an effort to make the best impression on my constituents, I danced with Blondie, among a wide array of other women.  She came back repeatedly, and several dances later at the end of the evening, she made it clear that she wanted to show her appreciation for my outstanding representation of her Colony on the Quorum (before I left that position for something much more fulfilling).

I hesitated, because really, a man in my position is vulnerable to the predation of a determined woman, and how is a man to know how discreet someone can be?   As we approached my hotel room door, she pushed me against the wall, refusing to take no for an answer.  She said it was because her knee gave out and she fell, but I’m quite certain it was just the excuse she needed to put her talented hands to use.

Understand that she danced most of the evening with a spoiled young man much closer to her age (she is rather young and obviously has daddy issues), but clearly, she discerned that I would be the better choice of bed-partner, which is why she left with me rather than that callow youth who has attached himself to her now that the worlds have fallen.  

I gave quite the virtuoso performance, and at a critical moment in the proceedings, she called out a name.  I was extremely delighted with the speed with which I’d pleasured her, then almost immediately I realized it was not my name on her lips, but that of her “friend.”  I’m certain she hoped I’d be oblivious to her gaffe, but I’m afraid I couldn’t continue; my heart simply wasn’t in it any longer to give my best effort to a waif who wasn’t grateful for my largesse.

She attempted to cover herself and ran from the room, horrified by her mistake.  So my partner left, quite satisfied I might add, and I was left feeling rather like a discarded personal appliance.  It was an altogether unpleasant ending to the celebration.

I did make a point to seek her out a day or two later, magnanimously offering her an opportunity to rectify her error.  She impolitely declined my gracious invitation, betraying her youth and lack of breeding to everyone who witnessed the exchange.

I’ve learned my lesson from this.  Believe me when I say that in future, I shall be more cautious and partner only with women whose class and intelligence match my own.

Signed,

Faithful Public Servant 


End file.
